Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 5th minigame ideas
Numpty has roller coaster ride when it's on fire. The fire will spread. Tap all of the fire to make it go away. If fire is gone and win, Numpty will get off roller coaster when it stops. If fire hits Numpty or time runs out and lose, Numpty will be burned and fall off of roller coaster. (Fire Coaster) *Hapless and Numpty has eating donuts with bear. Drag all donuts in donut box to the bear's mouth. If you win, Hapless feeds his half eaten donut to the bear. If you lose, the bear eats Numpty and Hapless, then his donut. (Bear Snack) *Pillock has a new minigame, playing xylophone, if you tap fast until time runs out, Pillock plays xylophone and you win. If tap slowly or dont tap until time runs out, you lose and Pillock will have many bumps. (Xylophone Pillock) *Dippy has swimming and avoiding piranhas, tap and hold Dippy to swim away from piranhas. If you win, Dippy will go to shore and dance. If you lose, piranhas will eat Dippy, resulting in failure. (Swimming Bites) *Dumpkoff has putting jelly on his toast. Pour jelly correctly. If you win, Dumpkoff eats jelly toast. If you lose, toast falls into toaster and Dumpkoff tries getting toast out with fork, but gets electrocuted as a skeleton. (Jelly Toast) *There is a cutscene where Dimwit is in his armchair reading the newspaper in the room where his 2nd minigame takes place. Then, the bulb burns out. The player has to unscrew the dead lightbulb similar to Glue Screw except you have to unscrew it to the left. If you win, Dimwit throws out dead lightbulb and there will be a new one in its place. If you lose, bulb breaks and glass shatters on Dimwit, injuring him. (Bulb Replacement) *Stupe has avoiding obstacles while tilting on plane. If you win, Stupe starts to wing walk. If you lose, plane nosedives and Stupe gets impaled on the front of the plane. (Wing Walk) *Lax has cleaning a pie. Flick to throw away stuff like worms, hair, ect. on pie to throw away. If you win, Lax eats pie. If you lose, Lax eats pie with those stuff on it and pukes. (Trash Pie) *Clod has locking Clod in prison. Rotate 1-3 keys to lock Clod. If you win, Clod will be in prison. If you lose, Clod scratches on the screen. (Pyscho Lock) *Doomed has a new minigame. You have to take the bag off of Doomed. If you win, Doomed will run away from drug dealer. If you lose, Doomed gets hit by the bat. (Bag Remover) *Numskull has moon walking to reach her helmet. Tap fast until reach helmet. If you win, Numskull reaches her helmet and puts it on. If you lose, Numskull's head explodes. (Moon Walk) *Bungle is inside the dryer. open the door while the dryer is on. If you win, water comes out and Bungle escapes. If you lose, blood comes out. (Dryer Door) *Mishap has making ice cream with his pet rattlesnake. Tap 1 ice cream cone, later 1-3 ice cream cones. If you win, Mishap will give ice cream to his rattlesnake and pets him. If you lose, rattlesnake bites Mishap's eye. (Ice Cream Feeding) *Dunce has kidney search. Drag Dunce to reach both kidneys similar to Pyscho Search except that there's lights and you need both kidneys. If you win, dollars fall and Dunce will be happy. If you lose, Dunce is bleeding. (Kidney Search) *Calamity is working on an art project. She needs to glue it to finish it. She is picking it from the shelf. Pick the normal glue, not super glue. The gameplay is similar to Lax's 2nd minigame. If you win, Calamity glues the art project and you win. If you lose, Calamity glues her hand to the project. (Art Glue) *Ninny has throwing nuclear bombs to the trash. Drag all nuclear bombs into trash can. If you win, trash can explodes. If you lose, Earth will explode. (Nuclear Trash) *Botch has skiing in forest. Drag Botch to avoid rocks. If you win, Botch beats his clones to finish line and a gold trophy falls into Botch's hands. If you lose, Botch falls, gets back up, and gets shot by hunters. (Moose Skiing) *Doofus has cutting grass with wasps. Tap and hold to cut grass, not wasps. If you win, wasps take over Doofus' lawnmower to cut grass and Doofus sleeps on ground. If you lose, wasps come to Doofus and sting Doofus. (Waspmower *Stumble has catching falling music notes on train station platform. Drag Stumble to catch all notes. If you win, you create phone and earbuds for Stumble to listen to music on and he enters the train. If you lose, Stumble falls and gets hit by train. (Music Notes) *Bonehead has pushing his car which is out of gas. Tap up to the bar at the bottom. The difference between this and Dunce Dance is that you have to go all the way and not just over halfway. If you win, Bonehead pushes his car to gas station and gets gas. If you lose, Bonehead is pushing his car at train track and gets hit by train. (Car Pushing) *There is a cutscene where Putz is holding his balloons at train station and gets lifted up. There is a telephone pole above him. Tap all balloons to pop them. If you win, Putz will fall into train station and take the train. If you lose, Putz touches telephone pole, gets electrocuted as a skeleton, falls on train track, and the train comes and hits his skeleton. (Balloon Pop) *Phoney has catching his falling phone. Tap phone to catch it. If you win, Phoney will talk on his phone and take the train. If you lose, Phoney jumps onto train track to rescue phone and gets hit by train. (Falling Phone) Credits *NumskullDW2DOfiicial for coming up with Falling Phone. *AsgailBann for coming up with Fire Coaster, Swimming Bites, Pyscho Lock, Moon Walk, Ice Cream Feeding, and Waspmower *Bestgamerever for coming up with Dryer Door and Bag Remover. *Mewtres000 for coming up with Bulb Replacement. *INB4EDITS for coming up with Wing Walk. *this FANDOM user for coming up with Xylophone Pillock. Category:News